Friends and Alibis
by mrsjacobblack91
Summary: Edward Cullen and Jacob Black have been best friends since they were young. But what happens when they both fall for the new girl in Forks, Bella Swan? AU
1. A New Home

**Okay. So this is my first fanfiction :S**

**It's an idea i've been kicking about for a while until gigglezgirls52 told me i should start writing it- Thank yooou!!**

**LISTEN TO THIS WHILE YOU'RE READING "Family Curse" by Kevin Tihista**

**Link on my personal YouTube - /watch?vn4Sjy9XT8cI**

**This story is dedicated to everyone on Team Switzerland and those who dont hate Jacob with a passion!**

Chapter One:

A NEW HOME

Trees blurred together outside the car window as we sped down the winding road towards the small town of Forks and my new house

Trees blurred together outside the car window as we sped down the winding road towards the small town of Forks and my new house. House, not home.

My home was back in Chicago, in the beautiful house where I lived with my mom and my dad.

It was almost 5 o'clock. Right now, my mom should be shouting my dad and me inside for our dinner and I would be begging my dad to play another game of touch football for five more minutes. He would have laughed, swung me over his great shoulders and carried me inside. My mom would have smiled and ruffled my hair.

Yet here I was: in an expensive car with two complete strangers, heading towards an unfamiliar town in the Olympic Peninsula. And my parents were dead.

My dad would never put me up on his shoulders again, even though we both knew I was too big anyway. I would never feel my mom's arms around me and her soft kiss as she whispered how much she loved me. They were gone. And I would never, _ever_ see them again.

I quickly wiped my hand across my eyes to wipe away the tears that were welling up. Since the car crash that- well since then I hadn't allowed anyone to see me cry. Not even at my parent's funeral. So I certainly wasn't going to let these _Cullens_ see me at my worst.

It was bad enough that I had to go and stay with them and their other two brats: I didn't need sympathy from anyone.

Carlisle was driving, his blue eyes concentrating hard on the road. His wife Esme was looking out the window but I kept catching her glancing at me through the mirror. She turned her worried eyes away from mine as soon as I caught her doing it though.

I wanted to say something but I'd didn't want to talk to them anymore: I'd done enough shouting back home as they explained that they were taking me away to live in a foreign place and selling my parents home. Since then they'd only got one word answers out of me.

As the drive went on and on in complete silence, I wondered about what my new life here would be like. Esme had already quietly told me about their house, near the outskirts of Forks and their two children, Alice and Emmett, who they had also adopted. They would be about the same age as me. I snorted silently as I snobbishly made a declaration to ignore all of them.

School was probably going to be a nightmare. What was the point in going to some hick school in the middle of nowhere? In Chicago I was in the advanced students for "gifted" students like myself. What could they possibly teach me out here that I didn't already know? Wood-whittling?

"We're here, Edward."

I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice when the car stopped moving. Outside was a beautiful white house, surrounded by greenery and with a lovely front garden. It was the kind of house you see a perfect family posing outside of for an estate agents brochure.

I opened my door and stepped out into the crisp air. There was a stream somewhere nearby, trickling almost too quietly to hear. Was this for real? He smiled at me but I just turned away from him. I was probably being really childish but these people hadn't even given me a chance to catch my breath before whisking me away to this weird town.

Carlisle and Esme were apparently old friends of my parents-so old that I, their only child, had never met them before my parents' death yet they gave them sole custody of me. Yeah. They must have been really close.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, heavy and warm. "So Edward," Carlisle said, "This is your new home."

"This isn't my home," I mumbled. The hand left my shoulder and I suddenly wished I could take back my hurtful words.

The stillness was broken by a scream-well more like a squeal and the thud of the front door suddenly opening. A tiny figure came running at me and I tensed up as it pounced on me.

"Alice," Esme was scolding, "Calm down dear, he's just arrived!"

So this was one of their kids. She had her arms thrown around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug and she was squeaking in my ear. I couldn't understand what she was saying. Only bats and dogs could, most likely.

The girl suddenly leapt away from me and looked me up and down. Her short black hair was erratic and spiking in all different directions. Eyes that looked too big to be hers were looking at my face with fascination and her mouth was turned up in a wide grin.

"Jeez, he doesn't look to happy does he?"

Another boy came out behind her and put his arm around her. I almost gasped when I took in the other kids appearance.

He was at least 7 inches taller than me, and I was not short for my age. Compared to his sister he looked even bigger. Like her he had dark hair curling on top of his head and smiling eyes.

They looked happy. A little too happy.

My stomach dropped. Was this some sort of experimentation place where they messed around with kids sizes and personalities? Like a Stepford child?

My mom and dad had rented that movie one time and we had all watched and laughed at the silliness of it, but now it seemed kinda scary. It explained the weird height differences in the siblings too.

They just stood there against the backdrop of their perfect house, watching me with creepy grins. What were they waiting for, a trick? For me to suddenly sprout horns?

This was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

I didn't stop my tears when I was tucked away safely in my bed with the door locked- at least no-one could barge in I suppose. It could have been worse, I supposed.

Carlisle and Esme were probably just as surprised as me when they found out they had custody of some boy in Chicago. And Alice and Emmett turned out to be really nice too.

Alice had grabbed me as soon as she could and showed me around their enormous house. She had sat beside me at dinner and had spent the whole night gibbering away in my ear.I didn't mind as much as I would have thought. At least I didn't have to talk back and there wasn't any awkward silences.

As soon as dinner was over I had politely excuse myself, without making any eye contact with anyone and headed up the large spiraling staircase in the entrance hall to the first floor.

As soon as I got to the top landing, I realized that I had no idea where my room was. Maybe I didn't even have a room to myself- that was a scary thought.

A chuckle behind me caught my attention. Emmett walked in front of me and motioned me to follow him. He led the way to the end of the hall and opened one of the oak doors. He snapped on the light.

"Well? Want to see your new bedroom or not?"

I gulped as I slowly walked into the room. My dread suddenly turned to awe as I looked around the massive space that was now mine. A huge bed was pushed up against the wall- bigger than my mom and dads bed had been. There was a bunch of shelves on the walls and some of my packing boxes were already littered around the room with Esme's neat labeling on them.

There was a huge flat screen television on an entertainment unit. Too bad I never watched TV.

What caught my attention the most was the back wall. It was made up entirely of glass. The view outside was beautiful with the setting sun gently grazing the tree tops and turning them a vibrant orange. We'd never had a view like this back home where the only greenery was in the tame gardens of the houses. It was so quiet out here.

Emmett coughed behind me, reminding me he was here. "Well I'll leave you alone then. I'm right next door if you wanna hang out or anything, man."

He looked at me for another moment before he broke out into another wide grin. "And I have a bigger TV than you in my room. Plus an Xbox and Halo."

I smiled a little at this. Emmett's smile went even bigger and he seemed to swell up even more at my change in expression. He left me alone to unpack.

The room suddenly seemed bigger without Emmett's largeness. Too big for me. I felt small, insignificant and completely alone.

Creeping into bed, I rocked myself to sleep and let the tears soak my pillow.

* * *

My first day at school had been less than perfect: everyone stared at me in all my classes and it was making me really paranoid. Had they never seen an orphan before?

Then this Mike guy had picked a fight with me in the playground (AN: I DON'T REALLY KNOW MUCH ABOUT THE AMERICAN SCHOOLING SYSTEM SO SORRY FOR ANY INACCURACIES HERE!) during lunch.

He had been glaring at me all morning but I had ignored him like I had everyone else.

Lunch had been pretty uneventful. I sat with Alice and Emmett- not that I had any other choice. I'd sat silently, munching on an apple whilst they'd talked animatedly with their friends and tried time and time again to include me.

A little while before the bell I'd left without a word. Alice made to follow me but Emmett just put a hand on her arm and solemly shook his head. I thanked Emmett silently: at least he knew when I needed a bit of space.

They'd cornered me as soon as I left the cafeteria. Mike and his two lackeys, Tyler and Eric.

"So, think you're something special Cullen?"

"Its Masen, actually" I replied, fear creeping into my voice.

Mike leaned in closer to me and pushed me against the wall. I stumbled backwards.

"I've been watching you all day, _Cullen_. You think you're so much better than everyone don't you? You don't even talk to your brother and sister."

Ignoring his comment about my "siblings" I snapped back, "Well yeah, I think I'm better than _you_ if that's what you mean."

He punched me low in the stomach then and I doubled over in pain. Shock swept through my system. I'd never been in a fight before in my life and here I was getting beaten up by this loser and his sidekicks.

"HEY!"

They turned around to see who was calling them but I didn't stick around to find out.

Alice's high voice was calling my name but I was already running as fast as I could away from them, this school and this stupid town.

Running into the trees, I fought back the tears that were welling up in the back of my eyes._ Damnit Edward! Get a grip!_ My legs pumped beneath as I ran faster than I ever had before. I had to get away from that place. I don't know how long I'd been running but I must have got pretty far because the trees opened up to reveal a huge beach. Still, I kept running towards the shoreline.

My feet thudded against the hard stones beneath me. My lungs were burning as I skidded to a stop. As I rested my hands on my knees I looked around where I was.

Weren't beaches supposed to be covered in miles of golden sand, instead of ugly grey rocks stretching along the coast?

Urgh. Everything here is grey. Am I honestly surprised?

I had hit rock bottom and I had no-one to talk to.

Esme had told me they were always there if I needed to talk about anything. But what could Carlisle and Esme possibly understand how I was feeling right now?

It wasn't their parents who had died and left them alone with two complete strangers.

They weren't forced to move to the dullest town ever, away from their school, their friends and their home.

They couldn't possibly understand what I was going through.

I was only eleven years old: how could my parents have left me with two people who I'd never even met before?

The waves lapped hungrily at the rocky beach. I closed my eyes and let the sound of the water crashing onto the shore relax me.

"Hey there"

My head whipped. A boy my age, maybe a little younger was standing a little behind me. He looked friendly enough, with a wide smile that revealed perfectly white teeth. His skin was a russet color and his clothes looked worn in. His hair was deep black and as long as a girls: he even had it tied back in a ponytail. He must have been from the Native American reservation I'd heard about.

"I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake."

"Okay," I muttered as I turned back to the shore.

"So," he asked as he stood beside me, "What are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

I hissed back, "Shouldn't you?"

But Jacob didn't take offence. He just laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah I suppose I should be. Wont tell if you don't."

He seemed like a nice kid but I just wasn't feeling very sociable. I watched as he sat down on the hard rock and watched the waves with a pensive expression. After a few minutes he looked up at me and his dark eyes lit up in amusement.

"Aren't you going to sit?"

I did, feeling a little stupid. We just watched the tide for a while in silence. I actually felt a lot calmer than I did a little while ago.

"You seem pretty sad," Jake whispered quietly over the rumble of the waves.

Still looking out at the ocean I laughed darkly, once, and replied, "Yeah, I am."

"Wanna talk? Not like we have anything better to do." I shrugged and for some reason, I told this stranger about everything, about my mom and my dad, Carlisle and Esme, my new school and how I didn't feel like I was coping.

It was more than my guardians had ever got out of me. In fact, it was the most I had talked to any one person since my principal had pulled me out of my class to tell my about the crash that had ruined my life.

There was just something about this Jacob boy that made me feel like I could trust him.

He let out a low whistle. "Been there, man. My mom died of cancer 2 years ago."

I looked up at him, stunned at his revelation. He was studying the sea intently, keeping his black eyes off of mine.

Then he suddenly brought his eyes up to mine and gave me a warm smile. "It'll get better, I promise."

And I believed him.

"EDWARD!!"

I heard Carlisle before I saw him. Jacob was already on his feet and ready to sprint away

"Come to the reservation sometime and we can hang. Names Jake Black," he whispered with a smile before jogging down the beach so he wouldn't get caught ditching too.

When Carlisle reached me I was still smiling.

As he opened his mouth to speak-or rather yell I beat him to the punch line: "I'm really sorry I ran off Carlisle."

His angry face disappeared and was replaced with a mask of confusion at my sudden change of heart. "Well," he stuttered, "That's okay, Edward. I know you've been through a lot lately."

"I've not been helping much though. I know you and Esme are only trying to help, but I just-" I bit my lip-"I just feel so angry."

He put his hand on my back and led me towards the waiting car where Esme was standing outside in the cold looking towards us with an anxious and frantic expression. Alice and Emmett were hanging out the back window, happy that I had been found.

It may not have been my idea family but it was a start.

"Thanks," I whispered to Carlisle, not even sure he would hear me over the growing screech of the wind.

"Anytime, Edward."

Down the beach, something caught my eye. Jacob was waving frantically and I could see the shine of his toothy grin from all the way up the beach. I grinned back at him.

That was the day Jacob Black and I became best friends.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? **

**PLEEEASE PLEASE PLEASE (with an Edward on top ;) ) REVIEW!! It'd be great to hear what you guys think! Good and bad. **

**Constructive criticism welcomed-as far as I'm concerned you're taking time to review so I wont hate you if you say it was really bad :D**

**Reviewers get a sneak-peek of chapter 2!**

**BTW this story will be in different characters POVs. **


	2. The New Girl

**First of all, Happy Birthday to gigglezgirl52 ) I hope you can put up your next chapter tonight cos I'm dying to know what happens!**

**Oh and if you havent read her story go and read it... NOW!!**

**Next chapter, here we go...**

EDWARD POV

"Eddie! Hurry up already!"

I winced as Alice called me by the nickname I had grown to hate with a passion since arriving here. She knew how much I hated it as well, which meant she really was in a rush to get to school this morning.

Yawning, I grabbed my bag from beside my desk which had replaced the entertainment unit years ago and went downstairs.

I glanced at my reflection in the hall mirror: I'd just celebrated my seventeenth birthday and I certainly wasn't the same scared little boy who had shown up here seven years ago with an attitude problem.

After that day on the beach with Jacob, I had given Carlisle and Esme a chance and they had become the best foster parents I could ever hope for. Carlisle was a doctor and worked at the local hospital. He was always so calm, in fact, the angriest I'd ever seen him was that day on First Beach (and when Emmett brought an un-hatched crocodile egg home from the zoo but that's a _very_ long story). Esme stayed at home with the kids.

My reflection still resembled the old me I supposed. My hair was still the same weird brown color that turned reddy in the light. But my face had lost its childish roundness and gotten more angular, almost sharp.

The skin on my cheeks felt rather smooth since I'd had to start shaving every morning when I was fifteen.

"I swear to God," I heard Alice mutter downstairs, "He has ten seconds…"

I sighed and trudged down the stairs to meet my irritated sister. She was standing by the door, tapping her heel-clad foot impatiently. "About time, Eddiekins. What the hell took you so long?!"

"Someone's impatient," I chuckled as I took the half eaten muffin from Emmett's hand. He growled at me, baring teeth and I grinned back. He stomped out the door, muttering something about bullying.

"No, I just don't want to be late _again_."

"Yeah," I muttered, "Like we're going to learn anything new."

Before I went, I gave the grand piano in the lobby a once over, same as I did every morning.

It was bought for me by Carlisle and Esme not long after I arrived here. I'd never forget that day. Although I had accepted that I had to stay here, I was still rather unhappy. I didn't feel like I fitted in with these people much who were so happy and full of life, while I was so miserable and discontent.

One day, when I came in from school, there was a huge piano sitting right there in the corner of the room. It was beautiful.

My mom used to play piano and I always remembered sitting beside her on the bench singing along to the songs she played and how happy playing made her.

I ran my hands down the glossy finish of the ivory keys. Mom had never taught me to play and I suddenly wished I could. I felt it would have given me a connection to her.

"Like it?" Esme had asked me. "Your mother used to play beautifully you know."

I'd looked up at her in shock. Neither of my foster parents had ever really talked about my parents much before and I found myself desperate to know more about my parents' lives before me, and where these people had fit in to their lives.

"I met you mother at university. Your father too, later. Oh, she was so happy when she played Edward. Like the sun couldn't shine brighter." she had chuckled, "Elizabeth certainly put my playing to shame."

I'd asked her then, to teach me how to play piano like my Mom had. And she'd said yes. Esme taught me from that day on.

Music became my greatest passion. It was a sort of release for me: when I needed to get something off my mind, I could play something and the world would seem to drift away even for a few blissful moments where it was just me and my music.

I secretly wondered if maybe they hadn't bought the piano especially for me. Maybe Esme knew I would want to learn to play and that it might help me a lot. I'd never asked and they'd never said exactly why.

"Edward, come on!!" Alice snarled through clenched teeth as she pulled my arm. I laughed and followed her outside where Emmett was already in the drivers seat of my silver Volvo c30. **AN: Sorry I couldn't resist putting that in :P**

Emmett turned to me with a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"My day to drive, bro." Yeah, and I would be lucky if I had a car by the end of the day the way he drove.

* * *

School was boring as usual. By third period I was nearly asleep.

Mr. Varner, my calculus teacher was writing examples up on the board as students filtered in unenthusiastically. I took my usual seat beside Alice and laid my head on the desk and shut my eyes.

"Hi, I'm new here."

I looked up at the new voice and saw a girl standing at the front of the class, standing shy beside the teacher. She had dark eyes and dark hair. The girl was quite plain to be honest but not unattractive. I closed my eyes again.

As the teacher droned on and on about a topic I probably knew more about that he did, my eyes kept drifting to the front of the class and to the brunette sitting two desks in front of me.

She was quite pretty on second glance. I could see her profile as she concentrated on listening to what Mr. Varner was saying. Her nose was perfectly straight and small. I noticed that she kept biting her lips and drawing her eyebrows together in the cutest way as she tried to understand what the teacher was saying. I almost chuckled.

As if she had heard me thinking about her, she turned in her seat and for a brief moment, her brown eyes met mine. I'd always thought brown eyes looked quite flat and boring, but not hers: they were like deep pools of hazel that I could stare into for hours.

A faint blush rose on her cheeks before she turned back to face Mr. Varner.

How could I have ever thought anything about this girl was plain? Clearly, she was the prettiest girl in here (not including my sister because that would be weird).

Her hair fell in gentle waves down her back and she looked so fragile, hunched over the desk, quickly taking down notes as fast as she could, as if she was going to break at any moment. I felt a strange urge to protect her.

Alice was sitting beside me, doodling on her notebook and looking up at the Varner every now and then, as if she were copying down what he was explaining.

It was pointless: Esme, being a stay-at-home-Mom was always teaching us little things here and there. She had a degree in philosophy and science and could have worked in any university in the country but it was her real dream to be a mom, and a great one at that. Because of her I'd mastered Calculus and Trigonometry by the time I was fourteen.

"Who is that girl?" I whispered to Alice.

"New girl," she replied as she pretended to take notes from the teacher. "She just moved from Arizona. Her name's Bella Swan."

She certainly didn't look like she was from Arizona: her skin was as pale as ivory, only adding to her delicate look.

Bella Swan, I mused. Bella. What a fitting name. Her parents must have been psychic.

Before I knew it, the bell was ringing and everyone else was packing up.

"Interesting class, eh brother?"

I looked up to see Alice smirking at me.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Alice," I mumbled as I stuffed my unused book in my bag.

"Don't play dumb with me," she snorted, "You couldn't stop staring at the new girl. You were practically undressing her with your eyes!"

I blushed a little and ignored her. Involuntarily I looked for Bella Swan but she had already left. Damn. Missed my chance to be the chivalrous guy who showed her around.

"Oh she's already left. Mike's showing her to her next class."

Alice smiled and danced out the door before I could crack up at her.

Mike Newton? God, he better not try anything with her. He was definitely not good enough for someone as pretty and smart as her.

Maybe she would be in my next class and I could invite her to sit with us at lunch.

Surely it would only be polite right?

ALICE POV

As I practically skipped to my next class, my mind was buzzing with ideas to set my stupid brother up with the new girl, Bella Swan.

He was infatuated with her! And the way he was just staring at her was shameless. It really was a good thing no one else was watching him.

And Bella seemed so shy and modest. Just the right kind of girl for him. He'd warned me after the last time I'd set him up that if I tried it again he would cut up my credit cards. So maybe I'd made one little matchmaking error.

But how was I supposed to know Tanya was going to stalk him and steal his underwear. Jeez, give a girl a break.

**AN: I'm going to feel really bad if Tanya is in Breaking Dawn and she's all pro Edward-and-Bella!**

Not this time though. Nope, Bella and Edward were going to make the cutest couple. I was never (or very rarely) wrong about these kinds of things! And he already liked her so that was a plus.

So the only thing left to do was to find a way to get to Bella. A plan was already brewing in my mind. Now to put it into action…

* * *

**Next chapter: Some Edward/Jacob interaction!! **

**I'm just starting to write it so i might be posting again soonish but then again i have an exam on Tuesday( :S:S:S ) then im heading down to my Mums in England a few hours after and i wont get back to her house till the early hours of the morning.**

**It'll be up by Wednesday night at the latest! Be nice and review if you liked and if not, review anyway :)**


	3. D'Oh! A Very Late AN

I KEEP FORGETTING TO PUT THIS IN

I KEEP FORGETTING TO PUT THIS IN!!

I'm really sucky at using this site to be honest. I keep screwing up and I would add this to the last chapter but I don't want to accidentally delete anything or something stupid like that.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight unfortunately. I wish I did but I don't  Sucks to be me, eh?

There I said it! Don't sue me!


	4. Just Another Day

**See how much I love you guys? I wrote this in the packed departure lounge of Prestwick Airport because my flight was delayed ****FOUR HOURS!!**

**DISCLAIMER: (Hurray she FINALLY remembers…) Me no own Twilight. I'm just borrowing them :)**

BELLA POV

It was going to be one of those days.

I could just tell.

When I woke up in the morning, Charlie, my dad, had already left for his work. He was the police chief of the small town of Forks. My new home.

Don't get me wrong: I loved my dad to pieces and god knows I'd missed him, but it wasn't exactly a dream come true that I was now staying with him in the Olympic Peninsula and the rainiest place in the United States.

I mean I'd only lived here for a few months after I was born before my mom had run off with me to where the sun shone all year round. Here they had an average 7 days of sunshine a year **AN: I don't know if that's right, but it sounds low doesn't it? 7 days out of 365 days? **

Since then I'd never really returned to Forks: instead my dad vacationed with me in California in the sunshine.

So it had come as a shock to him when I decided to move here.

Truth be told, it was still a bit of a shock to me that I'd decided to move here too.

I sighed into my mug of tea. Time for me to go to my new school.

I quickly washed my cup and locked the front door, hiding the key under the doormat like my dad asked me too.

You'd think a police officer would be more rigid about security but not Charlie. He was as laid back as they came really, which was one good thing about living with him.

Charlie seemed really happy about me moving here: so much so that he'd bought me a new car- well a new-ish truck. And despite the fact that it was second hand and a pretty old model, I loved it to pieces. It was deep red with a bulbous front and that real American-Car feel to it.

Forks High School was a pretty easy place to find because in a generic small town like Forks, you could find everything you wanted through a turning in the highway.

When I arrived at school, the parking lot was practically empty apart from a few rusty cars that must have belonged to teachers.

I stepped out into the frigid air and pulled my parka around me tighter as I looked around at my new school for the first time.

The building lacked the authority of a proper school. It was too homey, too small, too _personal. _I shivered. I had a feeling I wasn't going to enjoy this at all.

By the time I'd gotten all my papers and official stuff from the school office, the parking lot had filled up with family cars and beat up wrecks.

That cheered me up a little.

It wasn't unusual for kids at my old school in Arizona to show up with new BMWs and Gucci handbags: at least here there wouldn't be any snobby kids to deal with.

But then at my old school there were more kids in my year than there were in the _entire_ high school here. And worse, the kids here had grown up with each other, known each other since before they could talk.

I was an outsider.

Maybe they didn't want the police chief's estranged daughter intruding in their fragile ecosystem.

Saying a silent prayer, I left the safety of the car park and headed towards the red brick building which was to be my school for the next two years.

Heads turned to follow me as I scanned the buildings for any indication as to where I was supposed to be headed. I avoided meeting people's eyes and instead kept my IPOD earphones in my ears. Linkin Park blasted loudly, drowning out everything else in this gray town.

It also helped that this school was less than half the size of my old one. It was the kind of place you look around once and then you could find your way through it in your sleep.

I was the first one sitting in Homeroom, seated in a seat in the back before the bell had even rung.

When students began pouring in, I saw them out of the corner of my eye: getting a good look at the new girl, some even trying to catch my eye.

"Hey," I heard from beside me where a blonde boy was now sitting. He was quite good-looking, wearing a charming smile on his face.

"Hi," I replied shyly.

"Name's Mike," he said as he held out his hand for me to shake, "You're Isabella Swan, right?"

I shook his hand with a firm grip, "Call me Bella. How did you know my name anyway?"

He laughed a little and that put me at ease. "Small town like Forks? Everyone knows everyone's business!"

I laughed a little and sincerely hoped he was kidding or just very _very_ wrong.

I really wasn't the kind if girl who wanted her dirty laundry aired out in front of the neighbors. Not that I was the kind of girl who had stuff to hide either but still. It was an unnerving thought.

Not many people were brave enough to talk to me but I met a nice girl called Angela during period one English. She seemed as shy as me, but she was pretty cool to talk to. Definitely the kind of girl I could be friends with.

The day was pretty normal as far as first days go.

Except for third period Calculus.

I'd introduced myself to the teacher like I had been doing all morning and sat down at my assigned seat near the front of the class.

Same ol' same ol', right? Wrong.

You know that paranoid feeling you sometimes get when you think someone is watching you?

That's how I felt then entire way through Calculus.

My teacher, Mr. Varner, hadn't stopped talking since everyone sat down and the register was taken. My hand was cramping up and I had enough notes now to get me through an entire semester I think.

_Get a grip Bella_ I told myself. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

Mr. Varner moved onto a topic I'd already covered in Arizona and I jumped at the chance to take a look around the room and put my paranoia to rest.

Mike was sitting beside me, biting his lips as he tried to understand what the teacher was saying. I saw Angela sitting across the room as well; though she seemed to be doing miles better than Mike was at the moment.

Then something in the back of the room caught my eye.

There was a boy sitting at the back table, his head resting on his muscled forearms. He wasn't even bothering pretending to take notes.

His hair was almost red; but more brown, no bronze. It was tousled and messy as if he'd just rolled out of bed and into school. _Very_ sexy.

Wait, what did I just say? Jeez, Bells. Snap out of it.

But it was his green eyes that really captured my attention. They were bright pools of green and they were fixed on my dull, flat brown ones, like slashes of mud in a pale heart shaped face.

And he was looking straight at me.

I looked down at my paper again and pretended to take notes. My heart was beating really fast and I had no idea why. My face was bright red- I was forever blushing to my eternal embarrassment

When the bell rung a little later, I hadn't calmed down much.

"May I escort you to your next class?" Mike said with a flashing smile. I smiled back, more out of courtesy than out of flattery.

Before I walked out of the door I snuck one last glance at the strange guy in the back.

He was talking to the girl who was sitting beside him and they were smiling.

She was really pretty too, in a punky rebel way. Her black hair was short and spiked and her eyes were the most amazing deep blue, almost purple. She looked like she was the kind of girl who was a size 0 naturally and had the good looks as well.

Strangely, I felt a pang of jealousy at her luck: sitting next to a guy like the teen god beside her with emerald eyes.

Then she giggled the kind of laugh every girl would kill for.

My self confidence hit rock bottom: what was I thinking anyway? Of course a guy like him wouldn't be single. Someone like him could probably snap his fingers and have a new girl on his arm.

Mike sat beside me in my next class as well. We talked pretty much the entire way through Spanish whilst the teacher lisped on and on.

"What are you doing for lunch? You could sit with me and my friends if you want," Mike asked me.

"Yeah sure," I said. The idea of sitting alone at a table in a busy lunch room in a strange school was a scary prospect. And he was a nice guy, maybe a bit too interested in me but I could always do something about that later.

The lunch hall was packed by the time we got there. The sight of all these strange people made me feel suddenly sick with chronic shyness so I settled for an apple and a soda and followed Mike to his table.

He introduced me to everyone there with a smug grin, like he was winning a medal for knowing me before the rest of them.

Although everyone here was nice, it was rather boring.

Precisely like Forks was so no big surprise.

Yep. Life here was going to be very pretty predictable from now on…

**This chapter just kinda popped into my head so it may be a few more chapters before some Edward-Jacob bonding time.**

**The best thing about writing this story is hearing what people think of it in the lovely reviews I've been getting- yeah thanks again btw :) **

**But it really kind of sucks when you get emails saying " 'so and so' has added this story to their favorites/story alerts" yet they haven't wrote a review : (**

**Even a "good/satisfactory/abysmal" will do me (maybe not so much the last one but ya know…whatever)**

**Next chapter is Alice's plan put into action (Bahaha) and it's already written… **

**But I'm going to be evil and ask for 4 reviews first :) You love me really…**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A SNEAK-PEEK OF CHAPTER **_**CINQ**_**!**


	5. Second Day At Forks High

**OH. **

**MY. **

**JACOB.**

**Amazon sent me Eclipse SE early…. And OMFG!! It was- OMG!!**

**Anyways, as I've read over the previous chapters I've been kicking myself, because I really should have planned out the structure of this story better, instead of half-assing it like I'm doing :S Probably isn't helping matters that this is my fifth chapter in a week huh?**

**Plus I'm only on holiday for a little while longer (and I do have other stuff to do :S) so would you guys prefer it if I had a certain day(s) of the week to post on or should I just keep posting randomly?**

**You can tell me what you want in the review you're going to write me…**

**Right?**

**RIGHT?!**

**God, I'm like some kind of review Nazi…**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Stephenie Meyer? I could be. This is cyberspace.. but sadly no. I don't own Twilight : (**

BELLA POV

I still wasn't old news by day two: at my old school they wouldn't even blink an eye at a new girl. Here, students still gawked shamelessly as if I were a three eyed spectacle at a freak show. It was doing nothing for my self confidence.

Mike was still as attentive as ever. He'd met me at my truck this morning, caught me as I tripped out of my car and walked me to homeroom.

I said a few shy hellos while he seemed to be soaking up the attention like a sponge.

Hey, as long as it wasn't on me, he could steal the limelight if he wanted.

I was still unsure about Mike: was his friendliness just him reaching out to the awkward, clumsy new student who could trip on thin air? Or was he a hormonal teenage boy who for some reason was taking an interest in me?

A little part of me, the hopeless romantic part, wished it was reason 2 but a much larger part hoped it was just his overhelpful attitude.

The day was becoming monotonous, just like the day before.

I was looking forward to Calculus today though: and I knew the reason I had for looking forward to it was really bad.

Even though he had a girlfriend and was waaay to good looking (and probably really smart too) for me, I couldn't help but feel eager at the thought of seeing that boy again.

Oh god, I was going straight to hell for this.

There was no-one sitting at the back desk however. I slumped a little and headed towards my desk- only to find someone else sitting there.

It was the dark haired girl who was sitting beside that mysterious boy yesterday and unfortunately, she looked even prettier closer. She looked up when she saw me and smiled widely.

"Bella, right? Hi, I'm Alice," she told me, half-talking, half-giggling. "I thought I would rescue you from Mike's annoyingness today."

I smiled and bit back a laugh at her forwardness. This Alice girl obviously had buckets of confidence, unlike me. I sat down beside her and she smiled wider.

As if on cue, Mike came in the door and upon seeing tiny Alice sitting in his seat, his face fell.

"Erm, Alice? You're in my seat."

"Sorry Newton," she said with a smirk. "Seats taken. Feel free to sit beside the idiot at the back though."

Before I could think, I glanced at the back table and saw the bronze haired boy had came in at some point and was sitting at his now empty desk.

He was looking, no _glaring_ over at us, eyes flicking between Alice and me. I quickly blushed and turned back to the front of the class. Her boyfriend certainly didn't seem happy about her sitting her beside me today.

_Maybe they broke up_, I thought, just a little too happily.

"But why can't you sit beside him?" Mike whined.

Alice's smile dropped off her face. "Because he's annoying me today, that's why. Now move, Newton, I can't see the board when you're just standing there."

Mike looked at me one last time with puppy dog eyes, before he realized that the battle was over and lost and trudged towards the back of the class.

As soon as he was gone, Alice grinned again. "Well that got rid of him!"

I laughed at that and secretly wished Alice wasn't so nice: it was hard to hate someone or at least grudge her her perfect boyfriend when she wasn't a complete bitch.

Mr. Varner was half writing examples up on the board, faster than we could do them, but I was quickly learning that he never actually picked on people for the answers so you could get away with only doing every other one.

"I hear you just moved from Arizona?"

Alice's voice was so quiet that I wasn't sure if I heard it.

"Yeah, I stayed there with my mom but I'm living with my dad here now."

She sighed a little, "God, I bet there are hundreds of shops there. The nearest shopping place here is Port Angeles and its tiny!"

I looked at the notes she had been writing and saw that instead of doing the examples everyone else was doing, she was doodling. Little shoes and handbags were dotted around the page, detailed intricately.

Little Alice was a shopaholic then.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here then?" I asked as I pretended to write.

She snorted, "Fun in Forks? Don't think so! There's not much to do around here. I pretty much just hang out with my friends and my boyfriend."

My heart sunk to the bottom of my knees. It was really true then: the copper haired boy was taken, plain and simple. Who was I kidding? From the look he had given me earlier he wasn't too keen on me anyway.

Alice looked over at me a little and I quickly composed my face into a blank mask.

"What about you Bella? Have you got a boyfriend?"

"Nope," I replied, popping the "p" and looking down at my work. I could have swore she smiled at my answer.

The bell rang and we all packed up.

"Why don't you have lunch with us today? You can meet my boyfriend Jasper too."

I looked to the back of the class to where her boyfriend was looking over at us with a worried look on his face.

I really didn't want to go to lunch with them if they were going to be all over each other but I couldn't see a way of politely refusing.

"Yeah sure. But you can introduce him just now if you want. I mean if he's right there and-" I trailed off and felt stupid for even suggesting it. I glanced towards the back of the room for a moment and Alice followed my gaze.

She looked at me with an unfathomable expression.

_Oh God, _I thought, _She's onto me! She knows I like her boyfriend!_

She looked at me for a few more moments before something seemed to dawn on her. Then her face split into a huge grin and she burst out laughing. Everyone turned to look at us and I blushed.

"You think… Edward and I…oh my god… can't breathe!"

"Erm, Alice? I have to go," I mumbled as I felt my face get hotter. But she put her arm on mine to stop me and pulled me closer to whisper in my ear.

"That's Edward. He's my brother."

I was silent for a moment then I started laughing with her. I felt stupid but I couldn't help myself. Why had I even assumed that?

She took my arm in hers and we walked out the door, leaning on each other for support, our laughs still echoing down the hall.

EDWARD POV

When I'd walked into Calculus and saw Alice sitting in Mike Newton's seat beside Bella Swan, I nearly yanked her out of her seat and shook her like a rag doll.

Instead, I sat in my seat in the back of the classroom and sulked, glaring over at them. How stupid did she think I was? Did she think I didn't notice what she was doing?

I specifically told her no more match-making after Tanya-I shivered- had become like the ex-girlfriend from hell. Especially when I never did get my blue boxers back **AN: My salute to "Spunk Ransom". Robert Pattinson ILY 3**

Mike Newton didn't even fight with the midget for his seat back and instead dropped onto Alice's old seat beside me heavily and sighed.

"Wow. Way to get your place back, Mike," I taunted.

"Shut up, Cullen," he hissed back, "It's not like you were doing any complaining."

I snorted, "I'm used to sitting beside idiots."

He threw me a dirty look and we didn't talk for the rest of the period.

I watched my sister and my crush the rest of class. I hated not knowing what they were saying; what they were whispering about when they pretended to write; if Alice was talking about me or if Bella even cared.

She didn't look round at me until after the bell went. Alice said something and she quickly looked in my direction, trying to look covertly and failing entirely.

I shifted my gaze between the two of them: what was being said that would make her look at me? This was making me so paranoid.

Suddenly, Alice started laughing and I narrowed my eyes. I was going to kill that little pixie. May take some explaining to Mom and Dad, Emmet, maybe Jasper but would they honestly blame me? She was trying to ruin my life!

I bet I wouldn't even serve time: I'd get a medal for doing a public service.

Then Bella started laughing with her. It was my favourite sound in the world: she sounded like an angel laughing.

"What is up with those two? Now they're what, best friends or something?" Mike murmured, more to himself than anything as he left the classroom after the giggling girls.

I groaned in defeat. Alice, you have one hour to live and then your head is mine.

* * *

I didn't catch up with my oh-so-dead sister till I saw her at our usual dinner table. Her long-term boyfriend, Jasper, had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and Bella was sitting beside her.

They were obviously having a good time because I could hear Emmett's booming laughter halfway across the room. Bella was blushing furiously and I dreaded to think what my family was telling her.

This was turning into a horrible day.

Alice saw me standing at the door and waved me over. _Too late to turn back now_, I told myself as I headed towards the table.

"Hey bro," Emmett slapped me on the back as I sat down beside him, opposite the Swan girl. "What took you so long?"

"I was looking for sister dearest actually," I said with a forced smile as I turned on Alice.

She had the audacity to look innocent, "Something wrong, Edward?"

I didn't even bother to answer her: that was a conversation I would have in private with her later when I got her alone. Instead I stole the cup of soup Emmett was about to dig into. He growled at me again and I smiled.

Stealing Emmett's food and winding him up always cheered me up. Alice turned her back to me and focused her attention back on her new friend.

She fitted in with our crazy group amazingly: it was like she a friend who we'd all known for years but had just come back from a long trip to Europe. Even Jasper, who was normally so quiet and pensive I forgot he was there sometimes, was laughing along at her jokes and stories about her utter clumsiness.

Alice was still resolved to set me and Bella up though it seemed.

"So Bella. What are you doing tonight then?"

I choked on the small sip of soup I'd just taken. Four pairs of eyes just looked at me as if I were a stupid five year old.

"Hot," I said simply. What the hell was Alice doing now? Inviting her to sit with us was one thing but now they were socializing outside of school.

Don't get me wrong: I wasn't complaining about seeing more of this gorgeous girl, but Alice was going to make her think I was this desperate head case by the end of the week at this rate.

"Nothing planned, why?" Bella asked quietly.

Alice clapped and bounced in her chair, "Oh goody! We can go shopping!"

"Sure."

The boys and I groaned in sync and tried to look as busy as possible. Alice was murder to go shopping with: especially when she made you carry all the bags. Honestly, who knew someone that small needed so much stuff?

"You're going to regret that," whispered Emmett.

Alice turned her icy gaze towards her bear of a brother, "What's that Emmett? Do you want to come along as well?"

A flash of pure fear flashed across Emmett's face and he immediately turned his gaze to the table, muttering apologies rapidly.

Bella immediately looked terrified and who could blame the poor girl. She had no idea what she'd just signed up for.

"Is your cousin in town yet, Jasper?" Alice asked her boyfriend, "Maybe she could come too."

She looked positively radiant at the thought if another shopping partner/life-size Barbie to play with. But Jasper shook his head.

"Not yet. I've got to pick her up from Seattle airport on Friday though."

"Don't worry," she said smiling that evil little grin of hers, "I can wait."

* * *

Alice was waiting for me at the silver Volvo when I got there after school. She had arranged to pick Bella up in half an hour from her house and they were going to Port Angeles, for Bella's first shopping trip with Alice. I didn't envy her.

I hadn't spoken to Bella all through lunch. But I'd watched her and found her to be an increasingly amazing girl.

A part of me couldn't help but hope Alice's crazy plan was going to work.

"Well," I said to her as I unlocked the passenger door for her, "You are completely bizarre but it may just work."

"What can I say? I'm just an evil genius."

I laughed. "Yes, Alice. You certainly are…"

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	6. La Push

**I'm really sorry that i've not updated in a long while. I have the next chapter written and i promise to post soon :)**

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Sucks to be me, eh?

**FRIENDS AND ALIBIS**

_Summary:__ Edward Cullen and Jacob Black have been best friends since they were young. But what happens when they both fall for the new girl in Forks, Bella Swan?_

_PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDS AND ALIBIS_

_A part of me couldn't help but hope Alice's crazy plan was going to work._

"_Well," I said to her as I unlocked the passenger door for her, "You are completely bizarre but it may just work."_

"_What can I say? I'm just an evil genius."_

_I laughed. "Yes, Alice. You certainly are…"_

**Chapter Six: La Push**

**EDWARD POV**

Rather than spend the day fantasizing about this beautiful brunette, I decided that while Alice dragged Bella shopping, I would do something more productive with my time and go visit Jacob.

Ever since that day on First Beach, Jake and I had become great friends. About a week after we first met, I went back to the beach, hoping to see him again.

After a few more visits to the beach, I eventually met him again and after that we saw each other on a daily basis.

He'd come over for dinner every other night and I was at his house the rest of the time. We'd become more like brothers and we'd been there for each other for everything: from our voices breaking to our first kisses and girlfriends.

As we got older, we saw each other less but he was still more or less a brother to me and we stayed pretty close.

I called him to let him know I was on my way and then I set off for La Push.

I waited for him outside, so we could go to the beach and catch up. I beeped twice to let him know I was here and waited for him to get out.

After five minutes I beeped the horn again impatiently. Finally, a huge shadow appeared in the doorway and seconds later Jake was outside my Volvo smirking. He certainly wasn't the same scrawny little boy who I'd befriended years ago.

By the time he was fifteen, he was already 6"4 and built like a weight-lifter. He was as big as Emmett which was saying something.

In fact, Jake's visits over to my house usually ended with him and Emmett playing Muscle-Man, which in turn ended in one of them getting an injury.

I had to admit: it bugged me sometimes that Jacob was a year younger than me and people still thought he was older than me. Unfortunately, it was impossible for me to stay mad at him though. He had a way of making you smile even when sometimes you just wanted to smack him over the head.

The car practically shook when he got in. He grinned at me and the car seemed too small now that he was taking up the majority of the space.

"About time," I snorted, "What took you so long? Doing your make-up?"

He smiled, showing his straight white teeth and threw his head back laughing.

"Aww come on Hunny, you know I only wanted to look pretty for you," he said in a ridiculously high voice. I couldn't help myself and I burst out laughing as I pulled out of the driveway.

The rest of the drive was silent: we didn't need to say anything and it was a comfortable silence, not a forced awkward one.

We pulled up at the beach front and I parked as close to the beach as I could.

"So," he asked me as we walked down the stony beach, "What's been happening, man? I feel like I haven't seen you in a century."

I grimaced a bit and pulled my coat around me tighter against me. I had been kind of neglecting him lately.

"Sorry, but you know. The usual I guess."

He nodded knowingly, "Alice still with that Jasper guy?" I smirked. He'd always said he had a crush on my sister ever since I brought her to La Push with me one day when we were 13.

"Yep. I told you man, you shouldn't have waited for so long."

He put on his best puppy dog face and stared down at me with his big black eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wish I didn't wait. Man, she is hot, ya know?" He sighed.

"Eww, Jake. My sister, remember?"

He laughed along with me and asked me the one question I'd been hoping to avoid.

"What about you? Girl catch your eye yet?"

I winced. I didn't want to tell him about Bella just yet. I had no idea what she was to me yet or even how I really felt about her: I just didn't want to have to try and explain that to another person until I knew myself.

"Nope," I lied.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head in a sage-like manner. "That's pathetic."

I punched his arm. "Shut up, man. You're hardly better."

"Aha," he grinned, "That's where you are wrong. Her name is Leah Clearwater and she is H-O-T!"

"Harry's daughter? No way, she's way too good for you!"

Jake pretended to look hurt, "Apparently not. What can I say? The ladies love the muscles."

I snorted and told him to lay off the steroids.

"Jealous much?" He smirked.

"All I'm saying," I retorted, "Is that if you keep growing you won't be able to fit through doors."

We laughed a little and talked about everything, until before we knew it the sun had set and we were about a mile away from the car.

I drove him home, almost crashing a few times because he was making me laugh so hard with the stupid stories he was telling me.

"See you soon, Jake," I said as he jumped out the car.

He leaned down before he shut the door and looked at me with a wistful expression, "Sure sure. Come and see me again, Edward. I miss hanging out with you."

I felt suddenly sad that I hadn't been spending as much time with him as I should have been. It wasn't that I didn't want to. School was just really hectic right now and- well that was actually a really bad excuse for not coming down to La Push in about a month.

"Me too, man," I said sadly, "We'll hang out more often, I promise."

He grinned and I did too: his smile was just too contagious. He closed the door and I backed out of the drive.

As I drove home, my mind wandered to Bella and what she was doing right now. She was probably at home, nursing her poor feet after shopping with Alice all day.

I couldn't understand what it was about this girl. Sure, I'd had a few girlfriends before but I'd never wanted someone as badly as I did her.

I could only hope my sister hadn't scared her off and I would get a chance to get closer to this amazing girl.

* * *

**Worth the wait, or did it totally suck?**


	7. Shopping With Alice

**I didnt post this for a while because I was waiting for a few more reviews. I only got 4 for the last chapter :( Thats really depressing when i have so many hits and alerts. **

**So I'm going to ask for 10 reviews before i post the next chapter which is half finished. **

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Sucks to be me, eh?

**FRIENDS AND ALIBIS**

_Summary: Edward Cullen and Jacob Black have been best friends since they were young. But what happens when they both fall for the new girl in Forks, Bella Swan?_

_PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDS AND ALIBIS_

_As I drove home, my mind wandered to Bella and what she was doing right now. She was probably at home, nursing her poor feet after shopping with Alice all day._

_I couldn't understand what it was about this girl. Sure, I'd had a few girlfriends before but I'd never wanted someone as badly as I did her._

_I could only hope my sister hadn't scared her off and I would get a chance to get closer to this amazing girl._

**Chapter Seven: Shopping With Alice**

**BELLA POV**

I hurried home after school but in my old truck it took me twice as long as it should have. When I got in, I glanced at the clock and swore when I realised Alice was coming to pick me up in less than ten minutes.

I ran upstairs to get my purse and checked that I looked okay, wishing I had time to change into something a little nicer than my jeans and an old sweater.

By the time I took some cottage pie out of the freezer to defrost and wrote a note to Charlie, I heard a horn beep outside impatiently. _Must be Alice_ I thought as I ran outside and locked the door, hiding the key under the mat as always. When I turned around, I thought I'd made a mistake. This couldn't be Alice's car.

I was expecting a nice car like the Volvo or something similar but certainly not the yellow porche that was outside my house. A tinted window rolled down smoothly and Alice's head stuck out.

"Like my car?" She smirked.

I laughed and got in the passenger seat, a look of awe on my face.

"This is your car?" I asked her.

"Yep," she giggled as sped off towards the mall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After my shopping trip with Alice, I was exhausted. Who knew someone that small could shop so much?

We drove to a new mall outside Port Angeles that was probably bigger than our school. She must have dragged me into fifty designer shops and twice as many shoe shops.

"This is ridiculous," I heard her mutter at one point.

"I know," I sympathised, "Who would pay this much for _one_ pair of shoes?"

She just looked at me and giggled, "I mean its ridiculous there is only one Ralph Lauren store here and I happen to have two pairs of those shoes."

"Oh," I replied as I put the shoes back on their shelves. Alice just laughed and pulled me along to the changing room to try on a pile of expensive clothes.

And worse, she insisted on buying me at least 300 worth of clothes.

"Alice, there is no way I'm letting you buy this stuff for me," I said as I raced behind her. She was already at the checkout paying for everything by the time I caught up to her.

"Relax, Bella," she said as she smiled slyly **(Ooo…alliteration…) **"Think of it as seventeen years of belated birthday presents."

If this was what I got for seventeen birthdays, I dreaded to think about Christmas.

She took pity on me and my poor sneaker clad feet and we headed to the food court next.

I listened as she gushed over our new purchases and her ideas for my makeover.

"No, Alice," I laughed, "Honestly, you haven't seen me walk in heels!"

She waved me off saying, "You've never been trained by the fabulous _moi_ before. One week with me and I'll have you walking like you're a catwalk model!"

We laughed again and it occurred to me that I hadn't had this much fun in a long time. I had friends at my old school but I wasn't close to anyone. I was so glad I had met Alice and her friends.

"So, what do you think of my brother Edward?" she asked me suddenly.

I shrugged. "He's a cool guy. Why do you ask?"

She picked up her drink nonchalantly. "Oh, its nothing. He just has a really big crush on you."

My face went bright red and I choked loudly. Everyone around us turned to look at me which only made me worse. Alice looked as if she wanted to burst out laughing and wordlessly pushed my drink towards me.

When I recovered, I took a sip and quickly said, "Erm, okay I guess…"

"Okay you guess?" Alice said as she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "I tell you my brother likes you and you make a huge scene then say okay? Spill."

How could I explain to her what I wasn't even sure of myself?

Edward was… interesting to say the least. He was gorgeous- no one could deny that. But he was so much more than that too. I could tell that he was deeper than just his pretty face and he was really great to talk to too. Of course I had a crush on him but I couldn't tell his sister that could I?

I mean, I didn't even know if she was being serious or if she was just trying to get a reaction out of me.

Besides, in what world would god-like Edward Cullen want to go out with boring plain Bella Swan? Not this one anyway.

I looked up to see Alice watching me with a devious twinkle in her eye.

"Don't worry," she grinned, "I won't tell him, but you should. He really does like you, you know."

I shook my head. There was no way Edward could ever like someone as vanilla as me.

**EDWARD POV**

"I'm home," I shouted as I closed the front door.

"Eddie, come here a second."

I groaned and headed towards the living room, "How many times do I have to-"

Bella Swan was sitting in my living room on my couch. I must have looked so stupid with my mouth practically hanging open staring at her. She blushed and ducked her head down, veiling her face with her long brown hair.

"Hi," she said quietly. Stop staring you idiot! I yelled at myself.

"Err.. yeah. Hi," _Nice one, Edward. Now you sound neurotic._

Alice was biting back a smile and I wanted to pick her up and chuck her out the door.

"We were just about to watch a movie," Alice said slyly, "Care to join us?"

I nodded and sat on the couch a few inches away from Bella. Alice put a DVD in the player and sat on the other side of her new friend.

I almost laughed as I saw the title of the movie we were going to watch appear on the screen. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Okay, so i need ideas for the movie they're going to watch :S**

**I've wrote the second half of the next chapter but i need to finish the first part lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW !! It only takes 20 seconds but it makes me smile for hours. Plus I'll send a sneak peek of the next chapter )**


	8. Chapter 8

**The only excuse for taking this long to post is that I just moved to England and started college there. In short, I hate it and I'm really miserable at the moment. I was going to give up writing this story then I read over all the lovely reviews people gave me and that gave me a little motivation to at least have another go at this. **

**Sorry again for taking so long and a great big thank you to all the fantastic people who reviewed and put this on story alert. The following people are officially amazing and I want to give them all hugs:**

_Edwardismypassion- why thank you :D_

_edwardsburnette12_

_luvntwilight_

_dolligirl- your review was especially nice and I'm sorry I didn't have preview for you!_

_mari alice_

_Mrs. Quincy_

_Bornagainvamp- one of the first people to ever read my story. You're awesome D_

_Nielanut_

_Margiewolf_

_Alexluvsya126- your name rocks!_

_Insanity's Partner_

_inlovewithagreeneyedangel_

**And thanks to** **Insanity's Partner** **for the movie suggestion and everyone else who gave me great ideas of what they should watch. Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Sucks to be me, eh?

* * *

"_We were just about to watch a movie," Alice said slyly, "Care to join us?"_

_I nodded and sat on the couch a few inches away from Bella. Alice put a DVD in the player and sat on the other side of her new friend._

_I almost laughed as I saw the title of the movie we were going to watch appear on the screen. This was going to be an interesting night._

**Chapter Eight: Movie Night**

**BELLA SWAN**

I had to tell myself to sit still and not start shaking with excitement when Edward sat beside me on the couch.

_Get a grip, he's just a guy_. But Edward wasn't just some guy. My pulse wouldn't have raced if Mike Newton had sat beside me in a darkened room, so close that I could have reached out and grabbed his hand, or rested my head on his shoulder.

The title of the movie came on the screen: _Brokeback Mountain_. This was one of my favourite movies of all time: it always made me cry.

Then I realised that maybe this wasn't the best movie choice now that Edward was watching it with us. Guys tended to stay away from movies like this, this one in particular. What if this made him really uncomfortable and then he had to leave?

I sneaked a glance at him from the corner of my eye. The glare from the television screen lit up his perfect face: he looked almost amused. At least he didn't look like he wanted to kill Alice or me for choosing this movie.

As if he could read my mind he leaned over the short distance between us and whispered, "Nice movie choice, by the way."

"Thanks," I croaked as I tried not to think about close his lips were to my skin or how cool his breath was against my cheek. Or how warm his body felt against my shoulder and how great his cologne, if he was even wearing any, felt. Or how easy it would be for me to turn my head and let my lips brush against his.

Nope. I definitely wasn't thinking about anything like that.

The rest of the movie went on like this. I felt like I was sitting on live wires that could spark at any time. It was an exhilarating feeling sitting beside this teenage god, being so close I could smell him and feel his body heat.

It was worse when Alice left once wordlessly about half an hour into it. The atmosphere seemed electric with just the two of us in the black room, sitting side by side on the couch.

"Bella?"

Before I could reply, Alice was returning with a huge steaming bowl of popcorn in hand. Did he really whisper my name or had I imagined it?

It wasn't long afterward that I started to get sleepy. My eyes were struggling to stay open and I wanted nothing more than to just surrender to sleep and rest my head on Edward's shoulder.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

The movie was… interesting to say the least. I wasn't homophobic but I hadn't exactly made the effort to go see it either. It turned out to be a good movie- a little tragic and bittersweet- but good nonetheless.

As long as Jasper or Emmett didn't find out I watched it with the girls, I was okay.

But the best part of the night was definitely when halfway through the movie I felt Bella's head drop gently to my shoulder.

I turned to look at her: she looked so beautiful when she slept. Her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulder in loose waves and her bottom lip pouted slightly as if she were mad about something.

It would have been so easy to lean down and take her bottom lip in mine. I'd never wanted to kiss a girl so much in my life as I did then. The only thing that stopped me from doing just that was my annoying little sister who was still watching the movie, with a smirk on her pixie like face.

So I just let her be, watching her sleep out of the corner of my eyes and resting my head on hers slightly.

Too quickly, the credits were rolling and Alice was snapping on the lights and wiping her tears away with one hand.

"We should probably take Bella home now."

I nodded and stood gently, propping Bella up to sit on the couch herself.

I picked her up carefully, slipping my hands behind her back and knees and lifting her slowly. Her arms came to rest on my chest and her head snuggled deeper into my shoulder. She smelled sweet, like saccharine.

Esme appeared in the doorway of the living room, wearing her dressing gown and carrying a mug of tea. When she saw Bella sleeping in my arms, she smiled knowingly.

"Goodnight kids. Be careful when you drive Bella home, Alice," She said softly.

"Why don't you drive her home?" Alice asked innocently turning to me. Before I could even say anything, Esme replied, "Alice, you brought that girl here, now you can drive her home. Think about how she would feel if she woke up and some strange boy, instead of you, was driving her?"

"But Mom," Alice whined, "Edward's not a strange boy! And she has a huge crush on him so I really don't think she would mind that much."

Esme's expression seemed to mirror mine as her eyes widened dramatically and her mouth dropped open. "Young lady, you drive Bella home right now and when you get back, we're going to have a little talk about manners and staying out of other people's business!"

Alice shot me a look before she opened the door for me, as if I'd refused to drive her. Honestly I was a little disappointed that I was going to have to let go of this sleeping angel soon. She was lying so still in my arms that if I couldn't hear her breathing against my chest, I would have thought something was wrong.

Alice opened the back door of her porche and I gently laid Bella down so she was lying across the seats. As my hands slid away from her back she whispered, "Edward." I thought she had woken up and saw me but she was still asleep.

Was she dreaming about me? That thought made me smile like a mad man. When I pulled away, very reluctantly from her, and closed the door gently, Alice was waiting right behind me with her arms crossed and her feet tapping impatiently.

"Say goodnight, Romeo," she added as she started the engine and sped off towards Chief Swan's house with an angel sleeping peacefully in the back seat.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

* * *

**So, am I too late? Or do people still want to read this?**

**You might have noticed that I changed my pen-name from mrsjacobblack91 to weesa91. It seems I took too long and Renesmee edged me out cries**

**Oh well. There's still Jasper…**

**I also have a fictionpress account under the same pen-name so please go check that out. They're not long stories, mainly one shots. **

**And thanks for reading!**


End file.
